Airless sprayers for spraying liquid spray products, such as paints, stains, lacquers and the like are relatively large and heavy equipment. It is often necessary to move such equipment both to and from a job site and around different locations at the job site.
Also, depending on the requirements of the particular job, the liquid spray product may need to be used in relatively smaller sized containers, such as 5 gallon paint cans, or relatively larger sized containers, such as 20 gallon drums or larger. In order to access smaller sized containers, it has been found necessary to position certain types of airless sprayers, such as the Model ED1500 Airless Sprayer and the Model ED1300 Airless Sprayer manufactured by Wagner Spray Tech Corporation, Minneapolis, Minn., in a vertical position, while a horizontal position for the airless sprayer is necessary to access larger sized containers. It would be desirable to be able to move a smaller sized container with the vertically positioned airless sprayer, and it would be desirable to be able to position a larger sized container in a central location and move the horizontal airless sprayer from place to place at the job site.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a paint sprayer cart which would have such flexibility features.